1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a calender for treatment of a product web, according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid development and the requirement for new qualities of product web, especially new paper qualities, having specific properties in terms of use and function call for calender set-ups that differ with respect to the number of rolls and the nature of the rolls, in order to achieve the required web properties. The costs involved in a calender set-up have increased hugely, by virtue of the high production capacities, because of the need for extensive control and regulation devices, which result in high investment costs.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a calender for treatment of a product web, according to the preamble of claim 1, which allows a rapid change-over with respect to the nature and intensity of the treatment of a product web in a calender.